Lost Diamonds
by Dragonbloodstone
Summary: There has been a legend where there was a diamond to go with every land of Minecraft. If these diamonds where ever brought together the player may have one wish. After year and years of war Minecraftia was brought to nothing but dust and rubble. A team of minecraftian are sent out to recover these lost gems and restore order and life back to Minecraft. This is their story.


Chapter One

Need a Team

The land was nothing. A waste land with no life left. Mountains were leveled as plain biomes with stone piled in varies places. A slight wind blow dust around that once laid the deserts. Trees where forest use to grow was just stumps with ashes baring them from count less fire raging aboun them. Plains were lilted with dead bodies and broken weapon shards. Caves were blow out to nothing more then a giant gaping hole in the world. City were left to ruins with form of house were left standing. Minecraftia was gone.

All the war had destroyed the overworld.

The After Life War, a battle of the Aether vs. Ether, took it toll on the protector of the mist. They watch over the land and replanted lost forest, yet they stayed in the mist to ovoid contact with other Minecraftians. The Aether won that battle and left the Ether and left it nonexistence. Almost all the Mist watcher were kill, only a fellow survived. They were to consumed about rebuilding there lost home that they left the Minecraftians to fend for themselves think they would make it though a while with out them. If it wasn't for the contest fighting that took place.

The Spider Jockey War. Spider and Skeleton fought each other because the spiders felt as if they were miss treated or slaves to the skeleton. More spiders died then they could multiply. They were some call extent from not finding anymore. The skeleton with the long range attack just made the spiders at a losing battle.

The Creeper War. It mostly how it sound the war level the land scrape to a flat land of dust. Leaving moutians gone. Varies Minecraftian limps laid blood on the battle field. Thankfully in the end there was a treaty and creeper made peace with the players because of the next war.

The God War was the final war before thing came to peace. The leaders of Mojang got into a trouble fight. They fought for who was the strongest. They brought the fight down from the Aether and took the Overworld to its end. Notch was the only one to calm the team done from killing each other, even though most of the team was already dead at that point.

Using up all there power they could rebuild Minecraftia so they turned to there last oppression to use the scares diamonds. Once all are brought together one wish is grated. They were made for this reason.

All the living creature in Minecraft moved to the Aether for it was the only safe place for them to live. There Notch had made a team to go out into the destruction Overworld to find the wish granting gems to rebuild Minecraft.

In a settlement under one of the Aether cliffs stood a creeper camp. Water fall flowed down into the camp with small domes of acacia wood next to them marking homes. There was a line of blueberry bushes and melons that a few creeper were picking and placing into small bags for a food supple. Four small warm fires glow in the middle of the camp and newly born babies were with their mothers tried to say warm.

At a cliffs edge right outside of camp sat a female centure creeper player. Her long straight hair was black like charcoal covering one eye. Her left eye hidden by her hair was a sliver color while her right eye was as red as blood. She had a brown scarf rapped around her breast the ends hangs down in the back. Around the area where her creeper legs at ached to her upper body was another scarf yet this one was green like her creeper scales ends hanging in front of her.

She lifted a orange to her mouth and took a bit out of the light colored fruit. The juices ran down the sides of her mouth dripping off her chin onto the soft brown Aether sheep wool scarf. Slowly crewing on the bitter fruit she could feel her mouth water at the tasty treat. Once done she whipped her face off with her arm and look off into the distance.

The clear blue sky shining back at her with varies colored clouds flowing there way across the aether until some player collection them. She took a deep breath and the peaceful sight placed in front of her.

Soon she saw a small ender dragon land off to the side of her. A small yellow scroll wrapped around its tail. With purple eye glow as the creature walked it way up to the young teen before flipping it tail over like a camilion hand the message over to her.

Hesitantly she pulled the string off the small ender dragon before opening the letter and reading it.

Dear Shadow,

I request to see you at the Aether castle at one. I have a mission that you need to be a part of. As you may know Minecraft's Overworld has been destroyed to nothing but stone ash and dust. From all the Mojang leaders have lost their power to fighting and for I have no more power we need a group of Minecrafians to go out and retentive lost diamond that can restore Minecraft to it natural beauty. You and a team of five others will be going after them. Hope to see you here at the castle soon.

From,

Notch

Shadow was to confessed at the letter. Why her. She was nothing but a mistake. A glitch that should have never been made and here she was being asked to go to the castle for something important. She smiled at the thought of being somewhat important.

As the dragon flew away she got up from her ledge and walk back to her hut. She pulled back the leather door way before grabbing a small bag and placing food and her holy stone sword inside. Swung it behind her back and walk up the stair way exiting the camp and fallowed a dirt path to the castle.

On her way she past dungeons tower and other mob/player camps. Every time she walk trough a camp every one look at her weird trying to fighter out want she was because she was like nothing any one has ever seen.

As she pasted one of the player camps she stopped at a small shopping mark. She never had one of these in her camp they mostly just bit the berries and every one ate them together. Around the market were small brick house with four to five people living inside. On some of the doors where small black string meaning they lost a family member in the wars.

She walk up to a small red tent. And a man in a dark green shirt looked over at her. He have a smile on his face and said, "Is there anything I can get you little girl."

Shadow pointed at a small loaf of warm bread.

"A loaf of bread? Okay, that will be one iron please."

Shadow looked through her bag and notice she had nothing. Coming from a creeper camp they didn't use a money system. You ate what you where given. The centure creeper signed, tossed the bag back over her shoulder and was about to leave but the other said.

"Don't have money do you? You even look like your starving here have the bread I can make another one. Hope your parents can get money to feed you soon. And don't tell anyone I did this okay."

Shadow took the bread into her hand and nodded back at the nice man and head back into the path.

The castle soon came into view and she could see a city mixed of all kind of life on Minecraft. Buzzing around shopping crafting anything that can be done. The streets where crowded but luckily no one here looked weirded out by her. At the gate she showed the guards the letter she had retrieved and they let her in. Soon an equator came as showed her the way to the meeting room were four others were waiting.

One was sitting by the fire place. He was a skeleton in a dark navy blue cloak with hands with glowing light green flames crawling up his hands and arms.

Next to the skeleton was a zombie in a red shirt and orange pants with bare feet. He looked up from a book to face Shadow. He looked confessed at her as most people do.

The closest one to Shadow was a teenage girl dressed in black with sky blue hair. She had a smile abone her face to see the other girl in the group.

The last one was a black cloaked man leaning against the wall at the end of the room. Head tilted downwards with arm crossed. He showed no movement when Shadow had walked in as if he was a status. A cold dark voice came out of him. "Welcome child, you are the creeper girl am I right?"

The young girl shook her head up and down. Keeping as quiet as she could.

"Don't talk much do you. Well you have to wait here until the other arrive then more will be explained."

Soon two others showed up. One was a girl with snow white hair with red velvet eye and was wear a gray dress that was ripped at the end. The other was was an enderman with indigo eye.

"Okay I believe this is everyone. Why don't you guys talk for once! Instead of sitting around and doing nothing!" Said the man in the black cloak with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Who gave you the right to yell at us. We're here to save Minecraftia so why not be at least nice to us!" The light blue haired girl stated back at the other after getting out of her chair.

"You better learn to keep you trap shut or so help me you'll be died before this mission is done." Yelling at the other making her sit back in her set. "Okay now tell each other who you are that is all you need to do."

"I guess I can start." Spoke the skeleton. "My name is Toncere. I'm from Skeleton Camp N-9. I trained in the school of black arts."

"W-well, I'm Iten. A z-zombie with a s-speech inpedament. I learn at Reds-stone High and I liv-ve here, in Aether Capital." He said putting his book down.

"I'm Shadow the centure creeper. I came from a creeper camp out side of town and I kind of know how to use a sword." Shadow spoke softly putting her head down.

"My name is Eacka. I'm a translator for Loil the enderman next to me." Said the blue haired girl. "And the last one is Erum she's sadly mute."

The man cloak then spoke to them all. "Okay now that you've done that go to you room and tomorrow Notch will speech to you."

Everyone got up and walk to there room showed by the guards.


End file.
